Born Anew
by OrpheusBladedge
Summary: When a 17-year-old boy wakes up in a cell, with no memory of how he got there, he must go on a journey to find a way home. But why does this land look so similar to... a video game? Join Orpheus and his companions as they travel across Lordran, in a search for both a way to return to his world, and to save this one. No longer accepting OCs, thanks for your support!
1. Where Am I?

_**AN: Hey all, this is Orph, and this is my new story! **_

_**I know I've not updated for AGES, but I've been pretty busy with my new college, and with all of the stories I have going ATM, I decided to focus on one at a time. **_

_**This time around, it's this story's turn.**_

_**A couple of things should be known before I continue:**_

_**One: As you may have guessed, Orpheus is my character in Dark Souls/Demon's Souls, so his equipment, magic, attitude towards NPCs and enemies all relate to myself.**_

_**It's kind of a self insert, but in a different way.**_

_**Another thing is: This is not your standard Dark Souls.**_

_**As with all of my stories, there's gonna be some over the top moments, like using multiple magic at once.**_

_**So, here it is.**_

_**Welcome, to Born Anew!**_

Chapter 1 – Where Am I?

My eyes slowly drifted open, and I felt my head groan with pain.

I clutched my head, groaning alone with it, and snapped my eyes closed.

_It hurts..._

And, just as fast as it came, the pain went.

I slowly opened my eyes, preparing for the pain again, but instead, I didn't see anything.

It was dark, so dark I could only make out shapes. Nothing too clear, maybe a bucket, or a bowl.

Panic began to overtake me, but I managed to quell it. Claustrophobia isn't the easiest thing in the world to deal with, but after years of practice, calm came quickly to me.

My eyes seemed to refuse to adjust to the dark, and I sighed, closing my eyes again. I was too tired to even think about where I was, and how I got here.

And then, from behind my closed eyes, I heard a door open.

"Please, come quickly!" A voice called, and I opened my eyes again.

The figure that stood in the sudden light was a man, or at least I thought it was. His face was obscured by a metal helmet, and I nearly scoffed when I saw that he had a full set of armour in to complement it.

"What's the occasion?" I tried to say, but my voice was coarse, and rough.

He walked over to me, pulling me to my feet.

"You're a sane one, right?" He asked, and I nodded. "Good, follow me."

I can't help but follow along, walking out of my room.

Wait...

A cell?

I looked back into my room, and it consisted of a few torn sacks for a bed, and some mouldy food abandoned in a corner.

"I was... in jail?" I croaked out, and my rescuer stopped in his tracks.

"You didn't know?" He turned and asked, and I shook my head, not wanting to use my throat too excessively.

He looked me over, observing me entire body. I looked down as well, and I didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

I was wearing my favourite set of black t-shirt, black jeans and my black arm wraps, made out of bandages I custom cut one day. My black leather, fingerless gloves covered my hands, and I saw my crescent moon pendant hanging around my neck.

But my saviour pointed at my t-shirt.

"What manor of cloth is this?" He asked. "I have never seen cotton woven together so tightly before."

I smiled slightly. This guy is really into this role.

I was about to laugh at him, calling him an idiot, when we both heard a roar.

I turned sharply, and gasped, jumping back.

Behind the window, bard with rusted poles, was a monster.

It glared at us with hate filled, beady eyes, and it swung its staff threateningly.

I whimpered at the sight of the beast, sliding to the floor in an attempt to get away.

How does this thing... exist?

Monsters aren't real, why is there one here?

"This is a dream..." I muttered, clutching my head. "It's a dream, it has to be..."

Then I felt a strong hand grip my arm, pulling me to my feet.

"Don't sit around; the demon cannot reach us here." He said, his voice confident.

I stare at the monst-demon, which glared back at me with soulless eyes.

"Come, quickly!" The knight said, pulling me along the corridor. As we ran, I noticed dead bodies littered the floor, there bodies rotten and sunken. I felt my stomach rise, and I gagged on the bile.

We reached a ladder, and the knight motioned for me to go first. I nodded, hoping my legs and my stomach would hold out until we got to fresh air, which I could see just ahead of the ladder.

I reached the top, and I sprinted out into the courtyard, collapsing into the snow covered grass.

I sighed in relief, happy to be out of the dark, tight cell.

"As much as I know you would be released to be free, we must make haste."

I turned my head, to see the knight holding his hand over a bronze sword, stuck in the ground.

I frowned, a tingle of recognition at the back of my mind.

Where have I seen this before...?

"I'll just light this, and then we can rest." The knight said, and a flame appeared at the base of the sword, emanating pleasant warmth.

He sighed, at sat down. He then noticed my confused face, as I desperately tried to recall whatever this was reminding me of.

"This is called a-"

"Bonfire." I said, sitting up quickly. Bonfire. He lit a bonfire.

He nodded, pulling out a green bottle, made of what seemed to be porcelain.

He held it out to the bonfire, and the flames snaked up into the bottle, changing the green to a bright gold.

An Estus Flask.

I stared at the bonfire, my eyes wide. Bonfires, estus flasks, that demon... the Stray Demon, if I remembered correctly.

This... this is...

"Dark Souls..." I whispered, and the knight raised his head again.

"What did you say?" He asked, his head slightly tilted.

"N-nothing..." I said, shaking my head.

He nodded slightly, going back to staring at the flame, deep in thought.

I lie back down of the grass, the snow feeling nice and cool against my skin. I was in Dark Souls. As hard as it was to accept, with that thought in mind, it made everything I'd seen so far make sense.

Waking up in a cell, seeing Stray Demon, being rescued by-

I stopped. I was rescued by someone. I turned looking at the knight, and I recognised his armour as the Elite Knight set from Astora.

Does that mean...?

"Oscar?" I muttered, to quiet for him to hear me.

He freed me from my cell... He didn't drop a key, he actually freed me. This was different; this was a change from the game.

I couldn't help but grin at the thought of being in my favourite game, despite it being quite possibly the hardest game I had ever game.

I stood up, feeling slightly more confident about my scenario now that I knew where I was.

"Hey, knight-guy." I said, collapsing beside him at the bonfire.

"Hm?" He hummed, looking toward me.

"Might as well get acquainted, huh?" I said, holding out my hand.

He looked at it for a second, then gripped it in his own.

"Very well then." He said. "I am Oscar of Astora. A pleasure to meet you."

I smiled, but a thought crossed my mind. Should I use my real name...?

Not wanting to arouse suspicion, I decided to go with my name in the Souls games.

"Names Orpheus, call me Orph." I said, grinned ear to ear.

He chuckled slightly.

"Hey, mind taking your helmet off, Oscar?" I asked, curios to know what he looked like behind that visor.

He nodded slightly, reaching up and taking his helm off.

He was... surprisingly young. He looked maybe a few years older than me, his jet black hair reaching down slightly below his ears, and his blue eyes, strikingly similar to mine, shone with confidence and purpose.

He had slight stubble, and his mouth was set in an amused smirk.

"Satisfied?" He asked, putting his helmet back on.

Not realising I had been staring; I quickly nodded, getting to my feet.

"Well, let's go." I said. "As much as I love to free of that cage, I somewhat doubt this is the free world."

Oscar climbed to his feet, nodding.

"We have to find a way to leave, and I think that the Demons that guard this place hold the key." He explained, stretching his arms.

I cringed slightly, thinking about how terrifying the Stray Demon had looked.

Oscar seemed to notice, and gripped my shoulder.

"Do not fear." He said, his tone gentle. "There is an old saying in my family."

And the words I had come to hear over and over again rolled off of his tongue, and I felt my mind follow along with him.

_Thou who art undead art chosen..._

_In thine exodus from the Undead Asylum..._

_Maketh pilgrimage to the land of ancient lords..._

_When thou ringeth the Bell of Awakening..._

_The fate of the undead thou shalt know..._

I looked into his visor, hoping to see a glimpse of his eyes, and nodded.

"I've heard it." I said, and he patted my shoulder.

"You may not know it, but you are undead, like me." Oscar said, and I felt my heart nearly stop. "A purpose is needed for any Undead, and this is mine."

Undead? Yeah, I suppose that makes sense, seeing as I'm in the Undead Asylum. Is that why I'm here...

Is it because I died?

A tear rolled down my face, and I wiped it away, steeling my resolve.

"Fine." I said, my tone dark. "Let's go find you fucking demon."

* * *

It turns out, the door leading to the Asylum Demon was locked, and we needed to find the key.

Again, another difference between the game and this world.

The few Hollows we had seen had easily been slain by Oscar, who wielded an Astora Straight Sword and a Dragon Crest Shield.

"I need a weapon." I said, after noticing the lack of any weapons like in the game.

"I know." Oscar said, wiping his blade. "But I do not have any spare. My apologies."

I shrugged, walking past him toward the fog door.

"No problem, Oscar." I said, waving his apologies off.

This fog door lead to the ledge overlooking the Asylum Demon, assuming he was there.

"Allow me to go first, Orpheus." Oscar said, taking the lead once more. "You would not last long with any weaponry."

I scowled, crossing my arms.

Oscar walked through the fog wall, but unlike the others, it didn't dissipate when he did. I heard a roar behind me, and I turned to see the Asylum Demon flying up over me...

And over the wall.

I quickly ran up to the fog wall, trying to pass through it, but I didn't know how.

I banged my first against it, but it refused to break apart.

"Oscar! Above you!" I yelled, trying to warn him of the demon.

I heard the roar again, then I heard the sickening squelch of flesh being broken.

My eyes widened, and fear raced through my heart.

"Oscar!" I yelled, pushing the fog door once more.

And it opened.

I moved on instinct. I dove through the fog wall, knowing the drop that awaited me, and I saw the demon standing with his back to me, probably facing Oscar. I landed on his sweaty, flabby, disgusting head, and pure hate flowed through me veins.

"Bastard!" I yelled, and I felt something gather in my hand.

I looked down, and my left hand felt numb, and it tingled.

Then, something incredible happened.

Electricity covered my hand.

I stared at the lighting in my hand, awestruck, when the demon roared, trying to shake me off.

I shook myself out of my trance, and I locked eyes with the demon below me.

"Die." I hissed, and I willed the lighting in my hand to extend, into a spear of energy.

I jumped up off the demon, and hurled the bolt straight at his face.

The lighting tore through its face, and it roared weakly, losing its strength rapidly. I stumbled on its feet, its face now completely torn to shreds by the lightning, and fell to the ground.

Its body disintegrated, and the energy that it became flew toward me, and I felt it flow into me.

Power flood through me veins, and my injuries healed over, my bruises faded, even my bad eye, which I had had since birth, was cured.

I rose to my feet, breathing in a victory breath, and grinned.

"Guess I'm not so useless without a weapon, after all."

_**AN: And that's the first chapter of Born Anew!**_

_**Fun Fact: This chapter was written in only a few hours. It's not a great length, a thousand words less than what I had hoped, but I think this is an all right length for a first chapter.**_

_**Remember all, read, rate and review! If you notice something I didn't in editing, or think of anything that could be added to this story or changed, just let me know! **_

_**I'm perfectly willing to add your ideas, and give you credit for them!**_

_**Also, I don't really expect this much, but whatever, I'm willing to accept any OCs that you'd like to add! Just send me a PM, with as much detail as you can, you know, history, style of fighting, weaponry etc.**_

_**That's about it, and thanks for reading!**_


	2. A Promise, A Vow

_**AN: Hey all, not much to say in this AN, just wanted to give a shout out to ParagonEmil, who was the first person to both follow and review this story! **_

_**Thanks a ton!**_

Chapter 2 – A Promise, A Vow

My victory grin was soon overtaken with worry, as I looked over the courtyard for Oscar.

"Oscar!" I called out, and I heard a chuckle from behind me.

"I am fine." He said, and I whirled to face him.

I glared at him.

"I thought you were dead!" I yelled.

His helmet was off, probably tossed away for better visibility, so I saw him raise his eyebrow.

"What made you think that?" He asked.

I scowled, pulling at my hair.

"I, well, I heard the sound of cutting open flesh, so I thought you got hit by the thing." I rambled.

He chuckled again, and raised his sword, which I noticed had fresh blood on it.

"I was the one who landed a blow, not it." He told me, and I felt like an idiot.

"Of course you did..." I said, covering my face with my hand. "Of course..."

He again chuckled, a sound which was getting annoying.

"Well..." He said, picking up an old-looking key from the ground. "I think I've found our way out."

I grinned at him, happy to hear about progress in our escape.

"But, before that." He continued, turning to face me. "How did you do that?"

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"How did I do what?" I asked.

He raised his own eyebrow to mimic mine.

"You used a Lightning Spear miracle, and without a talisman at that." He explained, and I frowned.

I had, hadn't I? The lighting just... came to me. I didn't need to recite any bible passages, I didn't use a talisman, none of that.

I freely controlled electricity.

I held out my hand, willing the energy to collect in my palm.

And it did. A ball of golden energy appeared in my hand, and I heard Oscar gasp.

"That!" He cried, pointing at my hand. "How are you doing that?"

I concentrated on the ball, willing it to expand. It grew, until it was the size of a basketball. I then noticed that the more I held the energy in place, the more tired I became.

I let the ball dissipate, and as it did, I felt my head ache with pain. I shut my eyes, trying to block out the pain.

"Are you well?" I heard Oscar say, and I managed to nod.

"Seems holding that magic takes a bit out of me..." I gasped out, but my thoughts strayed.

Why did I have magic? I've never used magic before, mainly because it doesn't exist in my world, but whatever...

Not only can I just... use it, I have next to no issues using it.

I thought about the different type of magic in Dark Souls: Miracles, Soul Sorceries and Pyromancy. I stared at my hand, trying to think what category that fits into.

Miracles, maybe? I did use a lightning spear, but that's only cause it was the first form that came to mind. I could probably make a sword, if I need to.

Defiantly wasn't Pyromancy, that was an easy enough to tell.

It could be sorcery, but I've never heard of sorcery that lets you control lighting.

No, it sounded like some type of miracle, maybe a variation of Sunlight Blade. But, I don't think I've ever heard of anyone using miracles without a talis-

I stopped.

Ornstein! Of course! He can use lightning spear without a talisman, so he would know why I can.

But... Anor Londo is a long way away...

I shook my head, pushing those thoughts aside. I had a goal now: find Ornstein.

And hope he doesn't kill me on sight.

"Should we be off?" Oscar said, interrupting my thoughts.

I nodded, and he opened the door with the demon's key. I followed him out, breathing in the cold air.

I smiled softly, happy to be out of a jail.

"So, how we getting out of here?" I asked Oscar, and he shrugged.

"I do not know, but the gods will provide." Oscar said, and I scoffed.

"The gods wouldn't even lift a finger for us." I snapped, and Oscar sent me a look.

"Ye of little faith..." He sighed. "I have faith, and the gods will answer."

My mind flashed back to Saint Urbain, who trusted his 'gods' to the point of madness, and I scowled at Oscar.

"Rely on the gods, and they'll let you down." I warned, walking past him.

I didn't see his reaction, but I didn't really need to. Those who trust the 'gods' blindly will rely on them before themselves, and in the end, these 'gods' would never try to help a mortal man.

I walked up to the edge of the cliff, and I could hear Oscar's armour clinking behind me.

"W-Wait, Orpheus!" He called out, and I grinned at him, hearing the flapping of wings.

The crow screeched, and scoped us up into its claws, flying away. I couldn't help but feel terrified by the journey, but at least I didn't scream out loud like Oscar.

I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

The landing in Firelink Shrine was... not exactly gentle.

I fared slightly better than Oscar, only because I expected it. He, however, did not.

I heard his arm crack as he landed.

"Shit, you okay Oscar?" I said, climbing to my feet and running over to him.

I rolled him over, and he cried out in pain.

"Shit, shit, shit..." I muttered, trying to undo his armour.

"Well, what do we have here?"

I looked over my shoulder to see the Crestfallen Warrior, I don't even think he told me his name in the game, grinning at me.

"Shut up, and help me get this armour off of him!" I yelled, and the smirk disappeared from his face.

"Why should I?" He asked, leaning back.

I scowled at him, summoning a lightning bolt in my hand.

"This, is why you should help!" I said, raising the spear.

Instead of being scared into helping me, he simply chuckled.

"Go ahead..." He sighed. "You might be doing me a favour..."

The lighting faded away, and I turned back to Oscar. He hadn't moved at all since he landed, and I know he landed on his arm pretty bad. I desperately tried to pull of his armour, but it wouldn't budge.

"Damn it..." I gasped out. What could I do...?

"Petrus!" I gasped out. Of course!

As much of a bastard he was, he was still a cleric. He must know how to heal Oscar!

I got up, and raced around the corner to find the priest.

I saw him, just standing there looking off into space.

"Petrus!" I yelled, and he looked at me.

"Who are y-" He began, but I cut him off.

"My friend is hurt, could you please help?" I begged, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes of course. Lead the way." He said, and I run back to the bonfire.

I tried to lift up Oscar, but with his armour on he was too heavy.

"Out of the way, boy!" Petrus yelled, pushing me aside, pulling out a talisman.

He closed his eyes and began to chant.

_Oh graceful gods,_

_Who honour us with your divine protection,_

_Please, on my faith,_

_Heal this loyal man, who knows that you love and care for him..._

I rolled my eyes at the chant, and as a ring of runes appear around Oscar, I hear him grunt and his eyes slowly open.

"What...?" He gasped, and I grinned at him.

"You broke your arm when he crow dropped you." I told him, and he gasped.

"Wh-What?" He asked, and Petrus shook his head.

"His arm was fractured, not broken." He said, and I scowled at him.

"Shut it, preacher." I snapped, and he raised an eyebrow,

"I take it you are not fond the art of the gods?" He asked, and I glared at him.

"No. Not really." I said, crossing my arms.

I heard the warrior behind me chuckle.

"Hypocrite." He said, and I turned to glare at him.

"What?" I asked, my tone dark.

He chuckled again.

"You summoned lighting. That is a miracle in itself." He said, an ear-to-ear grin on his face.

I scowled.

"That," I began. "Is not a miracle."

Petrus cleared his throat.

"Actually..." He said. "Summoning and binding lighting to a form is a miracle worthy of the gods themselves."

I glared at the traitor-priest, two things that I can't stand looking at, and summoned a ball of lighting.

"This..." I said, holding the lighting up, and changed the form into a sword, griping the hilt. "Is NOT the power of your 'gods'."

Petrus eyes flashed fear, but he steeled his will and drew his mace.

"Do you wish to challenge me, boy?" He said, a dark tone entering his voice.

I grinned, willing the blade to shift into a katana-shape.

"Damn straight!" I said, getting ready to lunge.

"Orpheus..." Oscar coughed out, grabbing into my arm, using me for support. "Don't be foolish."

I looked at him, and he looked tired. The magic might have taken a bit out of him.

I felt the energy begin to take its toll on me, and I let the lightning disperse.

"Don't come near us ever. Got it?" I hissed, and the priest simply nodded, walking back to his spot.

I sighed, gripping Oscar's shoulder and guiding him over to the well.

He collapsed against the brick wall, and I helped him sit more comfortably.

"Are you okay?" I asked, my voice quiet, and he smiled weakly and nodded.

I went to get up, planning on leaving him to rest, when he grabbed my arm.

"Wait..." He gasped out, and I did. "I just wanted to say... that you have my thanks."

I raised an eyebrow.

"What for?" I asked, confused.

He chuckled weakly, and looked out at the sun, which I noticed was setting.

"You could have just left me." He said. "You could have up and ran, took my gear, killed me yourself."

I opened my mouth to tell him I'd never do that, but he waved me silent.

"And you put up with a holy man to help me, despite the fact you obviously can't stand them." He chuckled slightly, and I laughed along with him.

I clapped him on the back, being careful not to hurt him.

"No problem, bro." I said, grinning ear-to-ear. "I'm not about to let anyone die on my watch.

He smiled at me, before yawning loudly.

I chucked softly at the man, pulling his armour looser, so he'd be more comfortable.

"Here, just rest." I told him, and he nodded weakly, falling asleep almost instantly.

I climbed back to my feet, feeling tired as well. I looked at the setting sun, it taking an almost red tone, and I smiled softly.

I walked up toward the pool where Frampt slept, happy to not here the serpent snoring, and stared into the clear water.

It showed me, just as I remembered myself, wearing clothes that didn't fit in this world, taking slang that nobody would understand, and I knew next to everything about this world.

I gripped my pendent, remembering the day my mother had bought it for me, and I felt a sense of longing.

I might be dead. That was a fact that was extremely likely.

I'm far from home, far from my family and friends.

Far from my world.

And I might never see it again...

Tears came to my eyes, and I did nothing to stop them. They sent small waves through the pool, and in the water I saw a frail, lonely boy who was far from home.

I shook the thoughts out of my head, wiping away my tears.

No.

I won't be that kid; I won't be the one who gives up before he even tries.

I stood, looking toward the fading sun, and I smirked at how accurate that scene was to the situation in Lordran.

I held out my palm, and a small ball of lightning formed. I could manipulate lightning...

But what about other elements of magic?

I dismissed the lightning, and instead wished for fire to form in my hand. I stared at my palm, desperately trying to form the energy within myself into fire, but it just wouldn't come.

I scowled, and punched the wall.

I've never used a sword before, never so much as picked one up. If Petrus had indeed attacked me, despite my bravado, I would not have lasted ten seconds.

Playing Dark Souls taught me something: No matter how badly the opponent outmatches you, if you have even the slightest advantage, take it. Use it full-force, don't worry about fighting fair.

My lightning would be incredibly useful against Taurus and the Gargoyles, but after that? I would be next to useless.

I swore, collapsing into the ground again, desperately trying to keep the tears at bay, when something fell out of my pocket.

It was my phone, with my clip-on head-phones connected to it.

I picked it up, and tried to turn it on, but it refused the light up.

"Must be dead..." I muttered, when an idea struck me.

I channelled energy into the phone, and soon enough, the screen lit up, with my familiar background, a picture of my last birthday party, with all of my friends surrounding me.

Again, I felt tears welling up in my eyes, but this time I let them go. I unlocked my phone, and opened up my voicemail inbox.

I was always listening to music, so I never heard my phone ring, till I put my music on my phone. I had about twelve voicemails, so I opened the first one, putting on my head-phones.

_"Hey Dex, it's Nic. Just wondering where you are, you said you'd be over here at ten, it's eleven-thirty, mate! Oh well, I'll keep waiting then. Hurry up and get here!"_

_"Listen, Dec, I know you want some time away from home, but me and your dad miss you a lot, so please get back to us!"_

_"Man, I know you like to take your time, but late for your own party? For god's sake, Dex ,me and Nic have been here for nearly an hour now!"_

I stopped the playback, tears streaming freely down my face.

I... wasted my life, didn't I?

I shook the thoughts out of my head, and opened up the music tab.

After a bit of scrolling, I found 'Hero of War', by Rise Against. I smirked at the similarity of the situations, and I started the song and leaned back against the wall.

_"A Hero of War, yeah that's what I'll be._

_And when I come home,_

_They'll be damn proud of me."_

I smiled, closing my eyes.

That night, I made a decision. When I make it back, and I WILL make it back, I'll be more...

Well, friendly.

"I've got a lot of time to catch up on..." I said, looking up at the stars. "Mum, Dad, guys..."

"I'll be home soon, somehow..."

_**AN: And that's it for chapter two, thanks again for reading this far!**_

_**If you found this chapter too... mushy, not enough Dark Soulsy, don't worry. I'm just trying to set up a back-story for Orpheus, and yes, the voicemails and phone/song collection are based off of mine.**_

_**Again, I am still accepting OCs, but after chapter six, the submission box will be closed.**_

_**Stay Tuned for more!**_


	3. A Quick Update

_**A Quick Update**_

Hey all, Orph here.

I just wanted to put out a quick update, to explain why there have been NO chapters for a good chuck of time.

My new college swamped me with work, and exams, so I had no time to even think about writing.

But, as of now, there are no exams! I am free!

So, this means that I can write again.

I won't make any promises about how often I will be updating, but it will be more regular than it has been recently.

But, there is something I would like to ask you guys.

I've been trying to write the trips through certain areas in Dark Souls, but they come across as boring and padding.

So, what I want to know is, do you guys want me to just summarise what happens in between bosses, and just concentrate on the bosses and other important events?

Let me know on my page, where there will be a poll on whether I should write those sections.

Thanks for your patience, everyone!


End file.
